Pilly competition (Blue Barnacles)
Pilly competition This page is about pilly competition crew Blue Barnacles hold on every Thursday. This page can be copied or used as template for any competitions you may hold in your crew. This article will explain the rules and requirements needed to enter and take part in this competition. The following text and info is specailly meant for officer barnacles. Garblackeye Rules and requirements The pilly competition will always take place weekly on Thursday evenings. Evenings - 16:00-22:00 GMT+0 06:00-12:00 PST-8 Basic requirements These are basic rules and requirements needed to sign up for the competition. Just to know what is expected from you. Some things are more like standars, yet others elementary things you cannot do without. In Blue Barnacles you must be: *Officer or Higher ranked Barnacle. *Active pillier. *Be free on Thursday evenings. *Be commited to run a pilly for 1 hour and 30 minutes. *Have atleast 5k to give as entry fee/price fund. *Have good mood. *Have nice and fitting team name to call yourselves. Competition rules This set of codex will be guide to know how to act whilst in competition. These rules must be followed, if you want to be qualified for the prize. This is full set of rules with explanations *'Vessel for competition' **The standard vessel is sloop. Perfectly the sloop should be plain, with not much extras, unless there will be enough LE sloops for every competitor. **Stock of the sloop must be, by standard 30 rum and 120 small cannonballs. *'Configure voyage' **For everyone to have chance to win they must set the pillage difficulty to Average to Hard Brigands and Barbarians (First knob on solid-green and second knob on solid-yellow.) *'Jobbing for jobbers' **Jobbing for jobbers must be done long way - via the Manage jobbers button from Navigation duty station. From there before clicking on hire jobbers checkbox the officer in charge must Take Charge and write the following message to statement: Blue Barnacles pilly competition! Come help me beat the evil competitors. Job for team ''yourteamname.'' **Crewmembers can help out if they have the time. **'Strictly no calls for All Aboard! This can ruin the jobbing equality.' **You may start jobbing before the actual competition start, to fill up the vessel so you an set sail at right time. *'Seting sail' **Before the Thursday Captain and other officers will arrange the time of start of the competition. Anyone wishing to take part can say when would be the best time for them to start as the competition will run for 1.5 hours. **There is no rule when to set sail. Who is first is first, no complaints on that. It all depends on your skills and how many jobbers you need. Scoring Scoring system is pretty simple. All battles that have been started in the 1.5 hours of competition. This means if you get into battle on last minute it will count towards score. :Every win you have will give you +1 to your score. :Every loss you have will give you -1 to your score. Winner will be the one with highest score ofcourse. The lucky winner will be also greeted with nice reward. Mind though this reward will be from the Price fund. More competitors, bigger the prize. Category:In-game events